1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to rack power distribution units, and generally to a ground bracket that is used for an AC outlet of a rack power distribution unit and a method of grounding.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a rack power distribution unit (rPDU) 10 includes two outlets 12, 14 having respective grounding tabs 16, 18. The outlets 12, 14 are bonded to protective earth by way of respective wires 20, 22 connected between the grounding tabs 16, 18 of the outlets and a metal threaded stud 24 to a chassis 26 of the outlets. Each stranded wire 20, 22 typically includes a 12-gauge stranded wire that is cut to desired length, a ring terminal at one end of the chassis 26, and a female 0.250-inch receptacle faston at an opposite end of the chassis. Each outlet 12, 14 is required to have one bonded connection to the chassis 26 pursuant to existing safety regulations.
Referring to FIG. 2, congestion created by bundles of wires within the rPDU makes it more difficult to route heavy gauge wires. This congestion further makes it difficult to bend the heavy gauge wires between outlets and their respective chassis grounding terminals. Often it is necessary to create excessively long ground harnesses in order to access grounded terminals next to the outlets. This along with the numerous other wires in the device makes installation difficult. As shown, a typical wire routing configuration can congest the internal chassis 26 making it difficult to route normal ground bond wires, e.g., wire 20. Further, this congestion makes it difficult to employ two-dimensional rigid PCB (printed circuit boards) 28 for grounding purposes.